ucss_prometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
U.C.S.S Prometheus Wiki
Overview It is the year 2215 A.D., by the Terran calendar, 200 years into the future. Near the end of the 21st century, humanities greatest discoveries into the secrets of faster-than-light travel have opened up the stars to a new era of exploration. By the close of the 22nd century the Terrans have begun colonizing Earth-like worlds, but they have found that they are not alone in the universe, laying the groundwork for the first interplanetary government, the United Colonial Federation, a military alliance between alien worlds. You have arrived at New Hayden colony on the planet Aloha, the U.C.F.'s first attempt of a true terraforming project. The project began fifty years ago as a large-scale experiment into new terraforming technologies and a massive public relations campaign to garner support for the prospects of the new U.C.F. Aloha has been declared a success so far, but lies on the fringes of space far removed from the heart of the U.C.F. Interest of the public has dissapated, as the terraforming project could still take hundreds of years to complete. The Aloha colonies including New Hayden require constant maintenance, security and scientific personnel. The U.C.F. is incentivizing colonization and new employees with generous paychecks. Maybe you just came here looking for your next paycheck as a technical specialist, mercenary, medic, or with the U.C.F. military. Perhaps you're a colonist, curious and excited by the prospects of living on a new world, or perhaps you are running from your past, trying to start a new life far from your old home. What will your story be? About Prometheus is an immersive, meterless (freeform) sci fi roleplaying sim. Our mission as a community is to provide an amazing place for you, your friends and even your communities to have a good time and create great stories with each other. The admin team is dedicated to ensuring everything runs as smoothly as possible while you enjoy yourself with what the sim and the community can offer. If you have any problems or questions about the setting and rules, don't hesitate to contact one of the mods or admins at the landing area. Be sure to join the U.C.S.S. Prometheus Main Group in-world before playing. In the late 21st century, mankind was finally able to take its first steps into the interstellar age. After discovering limited warp drive technology, humans were able to effectively colonize the other worlds in the Sol system. They made the groundbreaking discovery of hyperspace and its strange spatial properties, allowing humans to navigate beyond the limitations of their home system into the stars. By the late 22nd century, the Terrans had made allies with the Kapran, Nuumali, and encountered other countless children of the stars, wandering in the dark void they all shared. With the formation of the new interplanetary alliance, the United Colonial Federation, the first joint military was formed. Colonization efforts on suitable worlds and further discoveries into new faster than light (FTL) technologies, power sources, and rare materials continue to push the U.C.F. to explore into the vastness of space. The terraforming of Aloha is one example of a new attempt to discover new technologies, pushing the boundaries of the ingenuity of living beings. Although it is forecasted to take more than a century to complete, the transformation of Aloha from a barren hostile desert into a lush temperate world has begun in earnest, though it is not without its challenges. The U.C.S.S. Prometheus, flagship of the U.C.F., was tasked with protecting Aloha. However, war brews on the horizon for the U.C.F., and Aloha is now left to protect itself from the wild creatures of the desert, bandits, space pirates, and rogue mercenaries that could all see the world as a vulnerable target. New Hayden is one of the terraforming 'cities' of Aloha, amongst New Bernstein, Oasis and New Yokohama, all serving different roles in the in process of transforming Aloha into a lush world. New Hayden is considered important because of its strategic location at the equator, allowing its terraforming plant to operate at its highest efficiency. The colony is also inconveniently located within a relatively hostile territory named 'Hell's Crater' with a major sandworm migratory pathway. Hell's Crater was analyzed to have been created when a giant asteroid impacted into the planet many eons ago. However, some xenoarcheologists believe that it was not an asteroid that made planetfall, but something much more artificial. New Hayden is primarily a terraforming colony. The terraforming of Aloha is now at Stage 2, meaning there is a breathable atmosphere, some vegetation, and some small bodies of water which will become populated ecosystems by Stage 3, several decades ahead. Technicians and maintenance personnel are necessary to keep the plant and facilities running, but the scientific community is just as important, as new discoveries into the nature of the planet are being made, even as the process alters it. This stage of development is crucial to the success of the terraforming project, as the atmosphere is currently not self-sustaining. Significant distruption to the process without backup facilities could cause an atmospheric reversion leaving Aloha once again uninhabitable by all life. The U.C.S.S. Prometheus itself continues to try and protect Aloha in its own way on the front-lines of the Raujen incursion. While other nearby species may dislike the U.C.F., the Raujen are one of the few openly hostile governments. The Raujen Empire is a totalitarian meritocracy, and the values of their leadership reflect only possessiveness, and contempt for any other races that do not bow before Raujen might. The Raujen Empire's incursions into U.C.F. allied systems so far have been limited, but it is clear that they will not stop any time soon. It is U.C.F. military's job and ships like the Prometheus to keep all members of the U.C.F. secure, including Aloha. Features * Community based RP with an immersive, gritty science-fiction environment. * Meterless RP; no required HUDs or combat systems, just cooperative RP with interactive props and gadgets. * No need for character applications. Just join the group, put on an appropriate avatar, any roleplaying tools you prefer, and you're ready to play. * A variety of RP environments including a desert colony, outpost, orbital space station, mysterious caverns, and more to come! * Tools for rezzing functioning vehicles and the ability to rez your own vehicles and RP props! * GM Narraration System consisting of invisible moderators and admins that set the atmosphere, style and flow of play, without direct involvement. No stealing the show from players! * RP events and an ongoing story that changes the sim according to what players do (Only with the Narrator System. Independent RP only applies to those involved.) * Optional HUD and survival props that simulate the orbital station's space environment! Staff Admins Micheal Swindlehurst (Sim owner) Bryan Torkelsonn (Assistant Admin) Moderators Shiv Silversmith Fortuname MaliceStriker Vaebryn Giere Drachios Navigation Category:Browse